The Spider Boy
by tranellsimmons
Summary: Look at the sky it's a bird, it's a plane, no, it's Spider Boy and his adventures. And this fanfiction is going to have some of the loud episodes.
1. Spider-Archer

(Before this story starts Bloody Bunny is going to be in the loud house and part of the loud family as a foster sister.)

(This will take place after Lincoln got his spider powers from Oscorp and becomes a wall-crawling vigilante known as the Spider-Archer or The Spider.)

(But this is before he meets Ronnie Anne. And became her secret boyfriend)

(And before he changed his name to Spiderboy)

(In the story. Lincoln told his sisters and best friend that he's the Spider-Archer. They swore to keep it a secret from others from knowing)

(And for this part of the story Lincoln knows how to do martial arts skills, hand to hand combat and archery)

(How did he get the skills of fighting? He got them from Bloody Bunny a few months ago, before he first met her.)

(His Spider-Archer costume?. Here are the details)

(Scarlet Spider-Man mask, red and blue hoodie with two white spiders, red and white nike gloves, blue pants and white shoes)

(His weapons: a red and black recurve bow, red and white arrows)

(Gadgets and trick arrows: web bombs, trip mine, impact web, spider drone, web arrow, router arrow, voice recording /listening arrow, flashbang arrow, explosive arrow, electric arrow, magnetic arrow, cable net arrow, double arrow, freeze arrow.)

(He had help with his sister Lisa who made those trick arrows and gadgets)

(His web-shooters they're going to be like from Spiderman 2009)

(So that is all for now, enjoy, oh and forgot to mention in this story the Spider-Archer it's a criminal killer that kills criminals and murderers but sometimes he spares them and place them in jail for justice.)

* * *

(Night)

(Lincoln and Bloody Bunny's room)

Lincoln was putting on his spider suit with a quiver full of arrows strapped behind his back.

Once he was finishing putting on his suit he grabbed his mask and place it on top of his head.

Before he gets out of his room by going over the window and web swing go away.

While swinging Lincoln or should I say Spider-Archer looks at the audience.

"If you're wondering where am I heading out at night? it's because I am heading towards a building corporation which Wilson Fisk owns" Spider-Archer said as he web swing on his left side. "how long I was the Spider-Archer?. three months. I've been protecting this city as long that I'm alive. But I won't be alone my best friend and sisters are going to help me. But for now, I'm doing my own work outside this city of Michigan and my neighborhood Royal Woods Speaking of which" Spider-Archer let go of his web and jump down before landed down into one of the highest Corporation buildings in Michigan on its rooftop. "let's start with building number one" the Spider started to walk over to the vent. He rips open the vent gate and place it on the roof. before crawling inside the air duct.

When Spider-Archer was inside, He landed on the floor with his feet. Seeing multiple armed guards all working for Wilson Fisk.

Spider-Archer makes his first move. He started to knock out some guards and webbed them. But most of the guards he killed with his arrows Not only that, but he also creates some damages inside of the building and destroying private property but he doesn't care.

After dealing with the guards. He moves to the boss's office, kicked the door open and saw the boss himself who had the gun trained on Spider-Archer.

"Aah ahh" Spider-Archer quickly web disarm the gun away from his hand and toss it aside "no using guns" He stock his finger at him.

"What do you want Spider?" The boss asked

"You don't have to play games around me. I know you work for Wilson Fisk"

"And what if I do you work for him?" The boss was trying to weasel his way out of it.

"Don't try to make a fool out of me. I know you work for him. I need you to send him a message. Tell him he gets three days to pack his stuff and bring his men with him to get out my city don't then I'll pay him a visit and he won't mind if kill his lieutenants by putting arrows in them while some of them go behind bars" Spider-Archer warns "this will be his one warning. It won't be another one." He walked away from the office.

"You know he'll be angry"

"Like I care" Spider-Archer sarcastically before walking away from him.

* * *

(Lincoln and Bloody Bunny's room)

"Let's hope that message got out to Fisk" said Lincoln as he place his mask down to the bed, still in his Spider Archer outfit.

"I take it you gave one of Wilson Fisk's lapdogs your message?" Bloody Bunny asked before she came into the room by using the cat door.

"Yes, I did let's hope he'll get out of the city before I take things seriously," said Lincoln "and I think I need your help by killing some of his lieutenants"

"Sure I'll do that tomorrow I'm getting bored anyway" Bloody Bunny replied "one last thing dinner is ready, and you should get out of that costume"

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Lincoln in agreement.

To be continued

(One last thing there's going to be a fanfiction called Bloody Bunny in the loud house which is going to happen right about now so keep an eye out for it)


	2. Kill Claybourne

(Lisa and Lily's room)

Lisa loud was on her computer studying a mathematical sciences homework problem that she got from school. So far she's nearly done with it.

"Only two more answers and I'm finished." Lisa said to herself as she continues to type down.

Lincoln came into her room. He notices Lisa is busy with her homework so he tries his best not to disturb her.

Thirty-One seconds later she was done. She sent her homework to her teacher so it can be looked at.

She then turned her gaze at her brother Lincoln.

"Hello, dear brother unit. How can I help you? Since you did not disturb me from my homework that I already completed it." Lisa says, "Which I must thank you."

"Welcome and now that you ask, there's something that I must show you." Lincoln showed her a red folder. "This folder contains a list of names that Wilson Fisk has hired into his group and they've been working for him years ago." He gave her the folder. As she opens it and sees a bunch of names.

"Hmmm, fascinating. But where did you get this information from?"

"Bloody Bunny gave it to me and if you're going to ask where is she? she is in the bathroom wiping off some blood off her fur and sword." Lincoln replied

"How did she get blood on her fur?" Lisa said confusedly.

Lincoln rubbed the back of his head. "That's... complicated. Anyway after she gave it to me. I do a little digging into the names of who I need to attack first until I find one. Just name is Carlos Clayborn."

"The CEO of Clayborne pharmaceuticals?" said Lisa with an eyebrow raised, "Lincoln, may I ask why are you going to attack him?"

"Because," Lincoln turns around to the door and tells her "He's working for Wilson Fisk for two years And he cost a sick illness to lamb Valley. killing thousands of people He also committed several murders and blamed it on the other person. No way. He's not getting away with it."

"Are you preferring? A personal vendetta against him? Lincoln." Lisa says "I must say. It may be what's the word... Oh, yes. A bit too far?"

"No." Lincoln shook his head to assure her. "It's not about both vendetta and revenge, this is about redemption. And this redemption, I'm going to give him."

Lisa sighed "Okay, you may say that but be careful. Too much redemption will cloud your mind to influence your brain and your thoughts"

"Relax, I'm not going to get it out of hand." Lincoln assured her. "Now if you excuse me, I have a little talk with an old man." he gets out of her room to go to his room.

"We shall see brother unit."

* * *

(Clayborne pharmaceuticals building)

"Thanks to the influx of cash from our dye cluster all acquisition of our RD Pipelines fully funded for the next two years, these are exciting times gentlemen and it's just the beginning," said Carlos Claybourne as he was hosting a meeting with some of black marketers.

Suddenly, the lights of the building came off. They all look up in confusion until one of the security guards is pulled away in the shadows by a web string as he screams loudly.

The other guards caught attention to this. They fired their bullets for where that came from. But they are all killed by arrows to their torsos or chest.

The Spider jumped down out of the shadows. He fired an arrow to the final guard into his neck as the gun shot the explosive tank causing it to explode behind the Spider making his appearance terrifying to Claybourne.

As workers of the building decide to run away.

Claybourne and the Spider we're all alone. The Spider looks at the old man and decided to talk.

"Carlos Claybourne, you have failed Royal Woods and this city" said the Spider.

"I-I think you have the wrong guy pal. My company only makes drugs that help people." Carlos was trying to weasel his way out.

"Not the people in Lamb Valley"

"It's not my problem if people can't afford it." Carlos told him.

"It is now" the Spider-Archer shoved and pushed Carlos onto the table as he took a mini flamethrower to show it to Carlos' face "your days of holding this city hostage is over. Do you understand me?!."

"Okay, yes!" Carlos said fearfully.

With that, the Spider tossed a mini flamethrower away from him "you got until 11 p.m. Tomorrow to make this right." he began to walk away from him.

"And what happens if I don't?" Carlos challenged before he got off the table.

The Spider-Archer whirled around, notched an arrow in his bow and fired. It entered Claybourne's leg causing him to fall down to the floor and cry out in pain.

"I'll aim higher." The Spider continues to walk off.

* * *

"Hey, Lisa. Guess what I found it." Lincoln came into his sister's room again with a blue folder in his hand. "I got this folder from Clayborne's office And I have been digging into that." He gave it to Lisa as she took it and opened it, beginning to look through the papers. "It turns out his drug pills were turned into a bio weapon that can spread to other people."

"Weaponized Tuberculosis" said Lisa as she read it from the file.

"That's right. And he didn't care who died in the process. He's been helping out the terrorist group known as the AK Desmond." Lincoln says

"And now you're going to kill him. Are you?" Lisa asked with a wild guess.

Lincoln nodded.

"Lincoln, you must need to be careful who you kill. True, Some people turn to murderers and criminals who committed a crime but they did deserve something better than death."

"I know." Lincoln replied "Bloody Bunny not to let the darkness consume me. And I'm not letting that happen."

Lisa rolled her eyes and sighed "What I'm trying to say is be careful, you'll never know if a criminal is innocent."

"Some but not many are innocent" Lincoln added in "and you know that, Anyway I need a quick favor. Can you find Carlos' house and his address?"

"I do but not have enough information. However I will do some research about it later. Until I find out where his location is." Lisa responded.

"Alright keep me updated." Lincoln replied before leaving his sister's room.

* * *

(Night)

Lincoln was on the rooftop in his Spider-Archer outfit without the mask, looking strong at the Clock Tower's time.

It was past 11:06 p.m. it means that Carlos Clayborne hasn't changed and he hasn't made things right.

He was still making weaponized tuberculosis to spread all over Lamb Valley again.

It happened some time ago on the news.

And this time 51 people died in national causes of tuberculosis.

He didn't listen to his warning yesterday. Lincoln should have put an arrow into Carlos. When he first attacked him but no it made it worse and it backfired against him.

"Today's the night Clayborne dies," Lincoln said in a dark tone.

Lincoln's phone into his pocket it started to ring. He took it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Lincoln," The caller was his genius sister, Lisa. "I am sending you the coordinates of Carlos Claybourne's house you should get there in a matter of time."

"Thanks Lisa," Lincoln hung up and placed his mask on before he started to web swing away.

* * *

(Clayborne's penthouse)

When the door of the penthouse was kicked open by the Spider one of Clayborne's guards spotted him passing through.

The guard tries to punch him but the Spider grabs him by the aim and throws him through a glass wall causing him to fall down on the carpet floor.

The Spider-Archer walked over to him and fired an arrow at the guard towards his heart as he continued onward.

As the Spider walked through the hallway. He saw Carlos talking to one of his guards.

Carlos spotted the Spider-Archer coming to kill him "killed that son of a bitc*" he ordered before he turned to run away.

Just before the guard tries to pull out his gun. The Spider-Archer shoots him in the neck with an arrow before having the chance to.

The Spider-Archer walked over, fired another arrow into him. But this time it was his chest making sure he was dead.

Spider-Archer followed Carlos' trail, he passed through a door. He was now in a big room with two escalators with multiple guards coming down.

Spider-Archer notched two arrows, fired them and hit two guards in the abdomen and stomach before he rushed up to the escalator, the Spider started to punch, kick, some guards left and right knocking them out or webbed them by hanging them up down side to the ceiling or the wall.

After that three guards came down to the escalators. The Spider took out one of his arrows and stabbed one of them straight into the heart before throwing his corpse away and stabbing the other into the forehead.

As for the last guard, the Spider kicked him between his legs and grabbed his hand with his two hands before neck-snapping him and throwing the body aside.

Clearing his path, Spider-Archer continues on by killing his target.

On the rooftop building with a swimming pool, Clayborne with his other two guards has nowhere else to go.

Just then the Spider came on the rooftop. He quickly fired two arrows into two of the last guards in their backs, killing them instantly, as they fell dead, Carlos turned around to face the Spider once again.

"You gonna tell me again I failed this city and Royal Woods?" Carlos mocked

"You infected the people in Lamb Valley with tuberculosis to a profit!" Spider-Archer snarled.

"You want to make this city great again, this is how with business!" Carlos said.

"You're sentencing innocent people, family and children to death!" Spider-Archer said angrily.

"Nobody cares about those people! I'm just thinning the herd." Clayborne Justified.

The Spider hated to admit it but he is right nobody cares what happens to people even if they die or live, It doesn't matter to the world is survival of the fittest.

Only the strong will survive and the weak must die. But it doesn't matter to him.

"So am I." The Spider took out an arrow out of his quiver and shot Clayborne towards his heart causing him to gasp before he fell down to the swimming pool so he could drown to death.

Carlos Clayborne was dead with him, gone. No one else is going to take his company; nor his family will.

"Good riddance" The Spider walked away as hejumped off the building before the police had the chance to arrive at the scene.

To be continued.

* * *

Carlos Claybourne, status deceased

Age: 45

Hair: none (He's bald.)

Eye color: blue

Facial hair: full beard white


	3. Just The Facts with JJonah Jameson 1

J.Jonah Jameson: Well folks today I bought you all news updates that the Spider-Archer just killed Carlos Claybourne in his penthouse. Which is good news? NO! Spider Archer murdered Carlos Claybourne! Of course, he killed all those people with weaponized tuberculosis in Lumb Valley. God rest their souls. But he just literally murdered him In cold blood and it seems the webhead has revealed his true colors, of course, you call him a hero but I prefer him as a murderer or a killer of all criminals but what if Spider-Archer turns himself into a criminal. Which he is, and he will always be! But not just a criminal, a menace! Just like Spider-Man! So, folks, I advise you to stay away from the Spider or maybe he'll put an arrow in you or stick you with his web maybe both or maybe soon.


End file.
